Tending To Your Wounds
by DiamondCrook
Summary: Just a one shot about Itachi coming home after a mission.


"Kakashi."

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi?"

"KAKASHI!"

The thirty year old jolted up from his sleep and looked around his bedroom. No one. It was 11 pm at night. Had he really been asleep since four that afternoon? He was lazier than he thought. Having slept through dinner, his stomach was hurting.

"Kashi."

After a few rapid blinks, he had managed to wake himself up a bit more. He sat up in bed and peered out the window. The street light had gone out a few days ago, so all he could make out what a shadow, propping itself against the building wall. He knew it was Itachi. He recognized the slim body shape and long hair.

Kakashi tapped on the window, getting the man's attention, before rushing down to meet him. Cold air blasted him in the face and bare chest and he winced a bit. Of course it was winter and the middle of the night. But he wasn't going to waste time covering up. Itachi looked up at him and practically fell into the older man. He was spent. He wasn't even sure how he managed to walk to the man's apartment. Kakashi surveyed the area for a quick second, before dragging Itachi inside. He managed to sling the limp body over his shoulder. He cringed at how cold his anbu armor was when it came in contact with his skin. "You awake?" He mumbled, smacking his ass.

Itachi was too tired to even fight back. He let out a forced hum and closed his eyes. He just wanted to get out of his clothes and bury himself in a hundred warm blankets. His body had been trembling for hours, that he didn't even notice anymore. But Kakashi did, and he quickened his pace. Not enough for him to seem panicked though. He wasn't like that. But even in his state, Itachi knew Kakashi was mentally freaking out. "Too damn cool hm?" Itachi groaned.

The older man smirked and ran to the bathroom after entering his apartment. He carefully sat Itachi on the toilet, keeping a hand pressed firmly against his stomach, preventing him from toppling over. With the shower on full blast, it wasn't long before steam started filling the small bathroom. "Well isn't this nice," Kakashi said, kneeling between Itachi's knees.

"Your such an ass."

Kakashi smiled and carefully undressed him. He did his best to ignore the few bruises that littered his pale body. Knowing how shy and embarrassed the Uchiha could be, he even looked away when he slipped off his underwear. Their eyes met at that moment, and Itachi managed the tiniest smile. If his cheeks weren't already so red from the cold, Kakashi would have noticed the rosy color on them due to embarrassment.

"I can wash myself. This is degrading enough."

Kakashi slowly stood up, and placed his hand on top of the other's head. "Let me know if you need any help. I'll get you some soup," he replied, sifting his hand through Itachi's slightly knotted hair. Reluctantly he walked out of the bathroom, but of course he stood outside the door for a few minutes incase anything happened. Of course, with unperverted intentions, he peeked into the bathroom for a bit of reassurance. Itachi sat on the tub floor, his back hunched over, showing his slightly protruding spine. His hair resembled a messy wet mop on his head, creating a protective curtain around his face.

Itachi was too tired to properly wash himself. He was even tempted to just lie down right then and there and call it a night. WIth a defeated sigh, he called out Kakashi's name. He didn't even actually finish his whole name before Kakashi popped his head in.

"How may I help you?" The man asked, putting a smile on his bare face.

The twenty-one year old used both of his hands to push his hair back, uncover his face. He turned to look at the man standing with a rather smug look on his face in the bathroom doorway. Itachi said nothing to him though. THey stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kakashi approached him, taking his sweatpants off in the process. The Uchiha of course kept his eyes from travelling anylower than Kakashi's chest. Kakashi found it somewhat cute.

He sat behind him and pulled Itachi's body against his own. Itachi was more than willing. He let Kakashi support his body. It was less energy he had to use to keep himself from falling backwards. Kakashi pulled the curtain closed, making the shower a bit warmer. "Don't force yourself to stay awake. You can go to sleep now if you want...I can't promise that I won't do naughty things to your body though," Kakashi whispered into his ear. Itachi tilted his head back, resting it on the older man's shoulder. Kakashi noticed the tiny smile on his face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Goodnight," Itachi mouthed, no longer able to keep himself awake.


End file.
